


Huge Announcement

by Introvertatheart



Series: The Asset's New Life [52]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart
Summary: Everything is going to be okay.
Series: The Asset's New Life [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343575
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Huge Announcement

Okay, first off, to ease everyone's worries. I will not be taking away the mindsets. I love them so much and I'm sure everyone loves them just as much. This will, however, be the end of the Asset series. Because I am making a White Wolf series. In this series, we will be exploring more of old Bucky and Winter's new programming while also having our very loveable but mischievous three year old.

Steve will make a very important and shocking announcement in the first chapter and the rest will fall naturally. 

I am hoping to get the first chapter up before Halloween but we'll see how it goes.

I wanted to take a moment to thank everyone so much for reading this series. I honestly did not think this would get as much reads and fans as it did. But I am so thankful for each and everyone of you, especially those who have requested. And a big thank you to -OBEYHYDRA- for helping me with ideas and titles.

I hope the new series will get as much love as this one. I will try to add as much drama as one baby Bucky could bring. I will try to incorporate different elements and different characters into the story. 

Again, thanks to everyone. And just as a clarification, for my Wattpad readers it will be called The White Wolf's New Life and will be an entirely new book. It will not be under this book anymore. As for my A03 reader, it will be an entirely new series called the The White Wolf's New Life.

**Author's Note:**

> This series is officially done. See you on the next one.


End file.
